KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2015
23:57:00 skar? what're your thoughts on the new additions to performapal? are they better now then they were? 23:57:18 back when they first came out* 23:57:24 the cover on my fish fell in 23:57:34 i dont care for performapal 23:57:42 because of me and I quickly grabbed so it didnt squish my mom's 31 dollar Oranda 23:57:51 Q-Q but their my 2nd deck 23:58:04 but pretty easy 23:58:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:23 how...does a cover fall in? 23:58:24 i have spoken 23:58:28 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:47 what about phantom knights? 23:58:54 i like them 23:59:51 Moon-lights coming to tcg/cg 00:00:13 ocg* 00:01:01 Sareena from Arc-V's deck 00:01:23 that should be interesting 00:01:46 most of the anime decks from Arc V's coming to the real scene 00:02:12 most of performages' and Ancient Gears hell hound monsters may join too 00:03:20 mmmm more Ancient Gears make me happy 00:03:28 maybe more phantom knights 00:03:45 i mean the ancient gears the obelisk force used, ad the ancient gear monster dennis used on shun lol 00:03:58 3 new traps for PK's join. their trap monsters 00:05:21 the Moon-Lights new units will be in Shining Victories 00:06:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:06:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:41 im somewhat hoping for new ancient gear support since they've been dead since GX ended 00:08:58 i agree 00:09:04 ancient gear are fun 00:10:06 ive never tried them but they looked fun back then 00:10:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:10:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:48 they where 00:12:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:30 i doubt you can run Superheavys with them, since superheavys rely on no grave 00:12:42 no spells* 00:15:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:51 https://youtu.be/SW-BU6keEUw?t=6s < skar 00:20:03 Back. 00:20:12 weeelcome back 00:20:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:20:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:46 II'm ready. 00:20:48 I'm * 00:20:50 I logged in. 00:20:55 i dont like Mom's Spaghetti 00:21:39 want me to mirror match you,teen? 00:21:52 Or use a diferent deck? 00:22:00 Mirror match 00:22:03 Performpal 00:22:30 kk 00:22:37 i'll create the duel 00:23:05 created 00:26:21 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:26:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:29:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:26 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:59 i won in one attack 00:36:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:53 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:05:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:06:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:15:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:19:38 SHUT UP BABOOM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY 01:20:52 ?? 01:21:03 i taught teen how to performapal 01:23:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:23:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:53 i am groot 01:24:32 wb skar 01:24:39 thanks 01:25:01 np,yknow? 01:26:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:26:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:42 Hi Jj 01:29:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:29:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:41 Hi 01:32:12 night everyone 01:32:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:32:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:03 hey jj 01:33:08 sweet nightmares,skar 01:33:35 /me does an epic leap out window* 01:33:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:34:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:37:25 -!- Fobarimperius has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:57 hi Fobar 01:38:02 o/ 01:38:21 Hi Fobar. 01:38:40 -!- Fobarimperius has left Special:Chat. 2015 12 20